


cheek kisses

by ardenchoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Pining, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenchoe/pseuds/ardenchoe
Summary: "you know i like you, right?"





	cheek kisses

what many people don't know about lee donghyuck is that, even when he seems really confident on good days, he's not always happy, not always cheerful, not selfaware.  
  
like today.   
  
having feelings for someone like mark lee isn't as easy as he makes it seem. donghyuck's always been good at hiding his fear, filtering his emotions and only showing the fun parts, the unshakable confidence with which he tries to kiss mark's cheeks even after being rejected everytime.  
  
donghyuck doesn't want to push the older, has even told himself that today was the last day and he doesn't like you back, it's that simple. and he believes it, really does, but it sometimes seems as though mark himself may not be sure about what he wants, and that's where it gets complicated.  
  
if the 18 year-old's feelings simply weren't reciprocated, that'd be fine -- sad, entirely so, but also survivable. the constant rejection, forcing acceptance out of him, that's okay.  
  
but there are sudden instances where mark just looks at him with the most loving gaze, finger caressing donghyuck's cheeks gently or holding the younger's hands, pressing firmly before going back to ignoring his presence entirely. that's what makes it painful.  
  
-  
  
sometimes donghyuck thinks it's really just him. mark often claims he doesn't like skinship, yet donghyuck has grutted his teeth over the older fondling sicheng's ears or letting jaemin hug him from behind -- it's just not fair.  
  
it seems as though mark just has a problem with being touched by donghyuck, which hurts even more than the jealousy of seeing him with someone else. how much must mark hate his guts to let everyone else be close to him but donghyuck, who actually craves nothing more?  
  
"you know i like you, right?" he asks one night, while cleaning up the table after dinner that donghyuck's mother had cooked. their families are sat in the living room, having forced the teens (except jisung. jisung never has to do anthing) to clean up while they chatted over a glass of wine.  
  
the peach-haired's voice is a little hoarse from not having spoken all the way through dinner.   
  
mark's eyes widen as he looks up from the plate he'd been rinsing. "huh?"  
  
the younger lets out an exhausted breath, drying his hands on his jeans. "you may be an idiot, but i like you. in a really gay, non-platonic way. and i know you know, because everyone knows."  
  
a giant idiot, actually, donghyuck adds in his mind. a gigantic fucking dumb cute idiot.   
  
after a moment of thought, mark nods. "yeah, i guess i know." donghyuck wishes the look in the older's eyes would tell him what he's thinking. it'd be so much easier. just reject me, part of his mind screams while the other flinches violently at the thought.  
  
"and? care to share your thoughts on it?"  
  
donghyuck almost regrets his tone, but he can't right now -- can't be completely honest, not just yet. the attitude saves him from heartbreak, at least how others perceive it. maybe it won't hurt as bad when he pretends it doesn't.  
  
mark clears his throat and donghyuck readies himself mentally for what's about to happen. you're a great friend, hyuck, i just don't like you like that. i'm not gay, hyuck.  
  
"well, as my boyfriend, i think it's only fair you like me in a really gay, non-platonic way." mark's smile is hopeful, dorky, stupid eyebrows raising in question. donghyuck wants to kill him. (he doesn't.)  
  
snorting, he looks everywhere but mark. what he won't do is give the moron the satisfaction of seeing lee donghyuck flustered. not in this life. "you'll better be asking me on a proper date first, you absolute asshole," he grits, noting angrily how his ears and cheeks feel hot under mark's gaze. "and you'll give me cheek kisses for everytime you rejected me, that shit fucking hurted."  
  
(he does get a lot of cheek kisses. so many that even donghyuck thinks it's too much.)  
  
(he doesn't.)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> uwu check out my tumblr @sakehyungs


End file.
